With the advance of human life, more and more air conditioner are used so that the consumed power of the air conditioner becomes the main part of the power consumption. This is the primary reason that the peak power consumption in the summer can not be reduced effectively. How to improve the efficiency of air conditioner is an important subject of the power policy all over the world.
The primary components and operational principle of the air conditioner are illustrated in FIG. 1. Basically, the air conditioner includes five steps for performing heat exchange. From the indoor air condition load at the left side, the process includes the steps of heat exchange between the indoor air and the cooling coil pipe (4); heat exchange between the ice water and the refrigerant in the evaporator (3); heat exchange between the refrigerant and the cooling water in the condenser (2); finally, heat exchange between the cooling water and the outdoor air in the cooling tower. The present invention is primarily aimed at the final heat exchange process of xe2x80x9cheat exchange between the cooling water and the outdoor air in the cooling towerxe2x80x9d. A novel method for saving power is disclosed, and thereby the power consumption of a central air conditioner system is reduced.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a cooling tower for automatically adjusting flow rates of cooling water and cooling air with variations of a load comprising a plurality of thermometers; a hygrometer; at least one controller; a cooling water pump; and at least one cooling tower connected in parallel. The desired data, such as optimum allowance operating range, heat transferring property of cooling towers, outer gas bulb temperature, approach and relations therebetween are calculated numerically and then are built in the controller. As the cooling tower is operated, by the measuring of the thermometer, messages are transferred to the controller, the practical data and predetermined data are compared in the controller so as to acquire an optimum cooling water flow rate and cooling air flow rate. Then, the controllers are used to control the cooling fan in the cooling tower and cooling water plump. Thus, an optimum flow rate is acquired. Therefore, the power is saved. The flow rate of the present invention is changed with the load of the condenser. Not only the flow rate of the cooling air is adjusted, but also the flow rate of cooling water is adjusted. The power of the cooling towers are saved greatly.